Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{1}{6z} + \dfrac{4}{3z}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6z$ and $3z$ $\lcm(6z, 3z) = 6z$ $ t = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6z} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{4}{3z} $ $t = \dfrac{1}{6z} + \dfrac{8}{6z}$ $t = \dfrac{1 +8}{6z}$ $t = \dfrac{9}{6z}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by 3: $t = \dfrac{3}{2z}$